Owning Up
by supergirl3684
Summary: Hotch shouldn’t have gotten on the plane let alone go back into the field; not that anyone was going to say anything…at least until it was time for him to own up. Based on the ep: The Angel Maker WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


**OWNING UP**

_**SUMMARY: Hotch shouldn't have gotten on the plane let alone go back into the field; not that anyone was going to say anything…at least until it was time for him to own up. Based on the ep: The Angel Maker**_

_**DISCLAIMER: In case it's not obvious…don't own**_

_**A/N: So…this is a new pairing and I hope everyone likes. I was challenged to write a piece, a challenge I talk about at the end cuz I don't want to give too much away. You will see our spanker in another Criminal Minds fic just as soon as I get a chance to write it!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**PROLOGUE:**

David Rossi stared discreetly as the team leader as he heard Derrick Morgan's question. "You are clear fly, right Hotch?"

The pretend sleep only fueled his desire to know the answer. Well, he knew he would find out the truth sooner or later. The question was how much later would it be?

As he relaxed into his seat, he saw the man open his eyes briefly and look at him. Though Rossi was worried he wasn't about to show it, instead he set his eye stern, letting Hotch know that he wasn't fooled.

Hotch gave a mental roll of his eyes. He wasn't worried about the older man's quite disproval; after all, it wasn't like he could do anything…right?

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"You weren't cleared to fly!" The voice rang through his ears loud and clear…which was actually kind of odd considering the man didn't actually raise his voice. "Damn it Aaron!"

"I get it," Hotch flung back, "Look; I know I messed up alright."

"Do you?" The older man asked, his eyes blazing, "Have you even grasped the amount of danger you put the team in?"

"They weren't in any danger," The Agent protested, "I would _never_ put them in danger and you know it Rossi."

David Rossi had to stop himself from physically harming the younger agent in front of him. As team lead, Hotch should have known better…or so Rossi had thought.

"And if the crowd decided to rush us when we were digging up the grave?" Rossi asked thinly, "How were you going to help us with crowd control when you were too busy holding your hands OVER YOUR EARS?"

Hotch couldn't stop himself from flinching, "It stopped after the…"

Rossi interrupted, "After they stopped the machine. You know better Aaron."

Aaron Hotchner found himself blushing to the tips of his ears at the reprimand. He found himself feeling, scarily enough, foolish for his attempt to come back into the field before he was ready.

"I needed to come back," He said by way of explanation.

"And you could have," Disappointment radiated off of Rossi, "You could have told me and I would have found a way for you to be helpful to us without having to go into the field."

"Rossi…" Hotch's voice trailed off. He knew there was nothing he _could_ say to make the situation better.

He had put the team in danger by going into the field before he was ready. Every time they went out there was a chance of danger.

In that instant he didn't feel like a unit commander, he felt more like a probie who just made a mistake that cost another life.

As he often did, when he knew he'd messed up but not wanting to admit it, Hotch got angry.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"I'm not a rookie and I didn't get anyone killed," Hotch all but growled, "Just drop it Dave."

"Drop it," The question was sarcastic, "You don't grasp the situation do you?"

"I get it," The younger agent disagreed, "I just don't see the point on harping on it."

Rossi gave a feral grin before suddenly latching on to the younger man's ear and pulling.

"What the…let me go," Hotch did his best to disengage himself, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What you would have done to Reid if he'd pulled this stunt on you," The answer was said so matter of fact that Hotch was stunned into compliance.

By the time Hotch got out of his stupor it was too late. He found himself over the back of the sofa in his hotel room, his hands pinned to the small of his back. He tested the force holding him down and came to one conclusion: Rossi may be smaller then him, but he was stronger then one would think.

That thought was reinforced when Rossi landed, what was to become, the first of many swats.

"Ouch," Hotch hissed as he looked over his shoulder to see exactly what he'd been swatted with. His eyes bulged when he realized that the older agent was wielding a hairbrush. "What the…?"

"I don't think I'm going to make an impact with my hand over your trousers," Rossi explained as he readied his next swat.

It was all the explanation Hotch got as Rossi really began to lay into him, lecturing the whole time.

"You do not" *_**Smack, Smack***_ "come back to work;" _***Smack, Smack***_ "before your ready!" _***Smack, Smack***_ "If you have limitations" _***Smack, Smack***_ "then you tell me." _***Smack, Smack***_ "You don't" _***Smack, Smack***_ "hide it from me..." _***Smack, Smack***_ "EVER!" _***Smack, Smack***_ "I can't be prepared" _***Smack, Smack***_ "for what I don't know." _***Smack, Smack***_ "Do you understand me?" _***Smack, Smack***_

"I un-understand," Hotch got out through gritted teeth. He was determined to take the punishment silently.

"Good." *_**Smack, Smack***_ "Now understand this" *_**Smack, Smack***_ "we all care about what happens to you;" *_**Smack, Smack***_ "if you got hurt" *_**Smack, Smack***_ "it would destroy us the same as if it were Reid." *_**Smack, Smack***_ "You don't" *_**Smack, Smack***_ "take unnecessary risk." *_**Smack, Smack***_ "If you even _think_ about it," *_**Smack, Smack***_ "I will make sure you get suspended" *_**Smack, Smack***_ "and I will be seeing you every day of your suspension" *_**Smack, Smack***_ "to do this." *_**Smack, Smack* **_"Do you still understand me?" *_**Smack, Smack***_

"Y-yes," Hotch had silent tears running down his face.

"Are you sure?" Rossi stilled the brush.

"Yes, s-sir," Hotch truly did understand.

"Then we're done," Rossi released his hold on the younger agent and helped him stand. "Come on Aaron, let's get you cleaned up."

Hotch gently sat down on the folded towel that lay on the edge of the tub. He did his best to hide his hiss, for though there was some padding, there wasn't enough.

He watched as Rossi rung some water out of a washcloth and handed it over. Without prompting he took the proffered item and washed his face.

The two men didn't talk until Hotch got himself back under control.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Rossi had led the way out of the bathroom and once Hotch was seated, sat down so their shoulders and knees were touching. The contact comforted Hotch more then a hug would so he didn't bother to move away.

"Why?" The word seemed to echo in the room.

Rossi stared straight ahead as he answered, "You can't lay down rules and demand everyone else to follow them when you don't. You obviously weren't ready to responsibility for your actions so I helped you along."

"I'm sorry," Hotch looked miserable, "I just needed to come back. There's nothing for me in DC but this job Dave. I don't know what to do without it."

"I understand that Aaron, I really do," Rossi patted the younger man's knee in understanding, "What if things had gone wrong at the house? Do you have any idea what I felt, what everyone felt, when you suddenly bent over, with your hands over your ears? What we all thought?"

"I…" The voice trailed off, "I didn't think."

"No, you didn't," There was no beating around the bush, "but you will next time."

Hotch nodded in agreement, knowing full well that Rossi would keep his promise if the need arose.

"I'll see you in the morning," Rossi nodded his goodnight as he exited the room.

Hotch changed, carefully, into some pajamas and went to bed, it had been a long day.

**EPILOGUE: **

Hotch gave a deep breath as he drove down the almost fully isolated road towards home. He'd decided against flying since he knew he wasn't allowed. Sure, that may have been the way he got to the care but it wasn't how he was going to leave.

Rossi had been right; it was time for him to take responsibility for his actions. He flew when he wasn't supposed to and now he would drive, alone, to get home.

Seeing a hotel sign he gave a relieved sigh. His backside ached still and so he decided to take Rossi's advice. After all, it wasn't like his job wouldn't still be there when he got back.

He smiled as he saw a window sign that stated the hotel had cable, HBO, and an inside pool…yeah, his job could wait a day…or two.

**THE END**

_**A/N: The original challenge was to write a fic where Gideon spanked Hotch and then later it was for Hotch to simply get spanked. For me, I just couldn't see Gideon doing so. I think, for me anyways, that Hotch and Gideon were too equal. In the first ep, remember, Hotch was supposed to be evaluating Gideon's readiness to return to field duty. This is one reason why I have my Unit crossovers. **_

_**With Rossi, it's different. Though Hotch is overly in-charge, you can just tell that there are times when Hotch will look to Rossi as if asking 'is this right'. **_

_**That's my take which is why I have Rossi doing the spanking. I hope you all liked! **_


End file.
